woodwalkersfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ralph Curtis
Ralph CurtisEnthüllt von Katja Brandis ist ein Riffhai-Wandler und Schüler an der Blue Reef High. Sein Zimmergenosse ist Chris. Aussehen Ralph ist dünn und hat braune Haare. Er trägt oft Kapuzenpullover und Kopfhörer. Biografie Seawalkers Gefährliche Gestalten :Als Tiago Shari bei ihrer ersten Unterhaltung sagt, dass er ein Hai ist, findet sie das nicht schlimm, da viele Haie, beispielsweise Ralph als Schwarzspitzen-Riffhai, relativ harmlos sind. Als sich Tiago jedoch als Tigerhai vorstellt, ergreift sie die Flucht. :Nach dem Unterricht von Mrs Pelagius kommt Ralph auf Tiago zu, ohne die Ohrstöpsel seines Players abzunehmen. Er stellt sich ihm vor und lädt ihn gleichzeitig auf die bevorstehende Party ein, verwendet dabei aber so hippe Sprache, dass Tiago einen Schritt zurückweicht und nicht gerade begeistert davon ist, diesen Kerl als zweiten Hai in der Klasse zu haben. Ralph erklärt ihm noch, das nächste Mal keine Nüsse in Mrs Pelagius' Unterricht zu knacken, da Tigerhaie die einzigen Tiere sind, die den Panzer von einer Schildkröte wie ihr knacken können. Das wäre ihr selbst fast einmal passiert. :Ralph wird im Kampfunterricht von Miss White aufgerufen und soll mit Lucy in Tiergestalt einmal Angriff und Verteidigung vorführen. Lucy tarnt sich zwar, indem sie die Farbe wechselt, aber Ralph kann die elektrischen Ströme ihrer Muskeln spüren, sodass er sie kurz darauf mit dem Maul packt und jubelt. Lucy umklammert ihn jedoch mit ihren Tentakeln und bedeckt dabei auch seine Kiemen, sodass er sich beschwert und sie bald darauf loslassen muss. Als Tiago nach dem Unterricht seine Trainingsäste an den Strand wirft, landen ein paar davon auf dem Dach seiner Hütte, von wo aus Ralph, der im Nebenzimmer wohnt, protestiert. :Ralph hilft bei den Vorbereitungen für die Wild Thing Friday-Party, wo er später der DJ ist und Musikwünsche entgegennimmt. Tiago bittet ihn, Walk on Water von Thirty Seconds to Mars zu spielen, dabei begrüßt Ralph ihn mit Hai-Power!, ohne ihn anzusehen. Tiago fragt sich, ob das ihr neuer Gruß sein soll. :Am Ende des Vorführtages überprüft Tiago, ob eine Mail seiner Eltern eingetroffen ist. Dabei bemerkt er, dass Ralph am Computer neben ihm sitzt. Der Riffhai-Wandler meint zu ihm, dass Ellas neue Tigerhai-Halskette zwar daneben ist, aber bestimmt nur aus ausgefallenen Zähnen besteht und Tiago sich deshalb keine Sorgen machen soll. Tiago entspannt sich ein wenig und bedankt sich bei ihm, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander gesurft haben. Ralph schaut nicht hoch, sagt aber, dass es schon okay sei. :Als sich Blue und Noah vor der Everglades-Expedition von den Expeditionsteilnehmern verabschieden, fällt Tiago auf, dass sie ihm nur zuwinken. Er glaubt, dass Blue allgemein nichts für Haie übrig hat, da sie sogar Ralph aus dem Weg geht. :Bei der Abstimmung über die Zukunft der Blue Reef High ist sich Tiago nicht sicher, wie Ralph wohl abstimmt. :Als herauskommt, dass Tiago doch an der Schule bleiben darf, bringen Jasper und einige andere Schüler Ella dazu, ihm die Tigerhaizahn-Kette zu geben. Er nagelt sie über die Tür seiner Hütte und fragt, wie das aussieht, worauf Ralph meint, dass es wirkt, als hätte Tiago zu oft auf Granit gebissen. Rettung für Shari :Während des Menschenkunde-Ausflugs nach Miami bemerkt Tiago, wie Ralph einem Straßenjongleur zuschaut. Als sich Shari kurz darauf versehentlich verwandelt und schließlich zurück zur Blue Reef High schwimmen muss, bittet Mr Clearwater Ralph, sie zu begleiten, wozu dieser sofort einwilligt. :Einige Zeit später sieht Tiago, wie Ralph, nachdem er mit Shari zur Schule zurückgekehrt ist, eilig als Hai die Lagune verlässt. Dies liegt, wie Tiago schnell feststellt, daran, dass Sharis Eltern zu Besuch sind. Nach einem Streit mit den beiden schwimmt Shari allein ins Meer und Ralph kehrt kurz darauf zur Schule zurück. Er berichtet Tiago, dass draußen im Meer das Gerücht umgeht, dass ein Weißer Hai in der Nähe sei, was er selbst jedoch nicht glaubt. Tiago ist erstaunt, dass Ralph die Tiere im Meer versteht. Schließlich verabschiedet sich Ralph von ihm und reckt ihm mit Live fast, die young die Faust entgegen, damit Tiago diese mit seiner eigenen berührt. :Als Tomkin und Jerome den Verwandlungsunterricht stören, bittet Mr García sie, sich zu setzen, aber Tomkin zerkaut als Alligator Ralphs Mäppchen. Noemi bedroht ihn, sodass Ralph seine Sachen zurückholen kann. Er wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen, wirft den Reptilien einen finsteren Blick zu und bedankt sich bei Noemi. :Im Kampfunterricht soll Juna gegen Ralph antreten und ist verzweifelt, weil er sie beim Kampf in zweiter Gestalt mit einem Happs verschlucken könnte. Ralph blickt verlegen drein, aber Miss White möchte, dass Juna es in Menschengestalt versucht, sodass Ralph sich entsprechend verwandelt. Juna greift ihn an der Schwanzflosse, aber er biegt seinen Körper und schnappt nach ihrem Arm, sodass sie ihn loslassen muss. Schließlich packt Juna ihn mit beiden Armen um die Körpermitte hinter den Brustflossen und Ralph ist gezwungen, aufzugeben. :Auf Holly und Finnys Geburtstagsparty findet ein Verkleidungswettbewerb statt. Ralph verkleidet sich als Weißer Hai, indem er eine riesige Rückenflosse auf seine eigene steckt. Er leitet das nachfolgende Karaoke-Event, indem er die verschiedenen Songs auflegt. Zitate Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Wandler Kategorie:Seawalker Kategorie:Schüler an der Blue Reef High Kategorie:Seawalkers Charaktere Kategorie:Gefährliche Gestalten Charaktere Kategorie:Rettung für Shari Charaktere